Premonitions
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Lillian Randall always knew she had something different, she saw visions of the future. They were short, and didn't mean much... but she started paying attention when a vision involved a friend in danger.
1. Summary

**Premonitions**

Maybe it was a dream, maybe just that vivid imagination, it couldn't have been real. What she saw had happened often, she just brushed it off. But this was getting creepy. She had seen the kiss between her and Travis. She had also been aware of the fight between Audrey and her, before it had even occured, and the silver lining that was Parker. But now, she saw bits and pieces of something that didn't make sense. It involved a boy... a boy whom was in danger, but she had no face, no clues to what was going on, except for a few places she had seen these things in. These visions were premonitions into the future, and the clues to helping someone who was going to be in trouble, so why was it that it had happened to her? One day, her friend goes missing, is Lillian Randall the only one who can help solve this case with her visions? And more importantly, will anyone believe her?

**A/N: Sound interesting? Well... if you want me to write chapter one tell me! Because this story will be NO pairing just a regular RFR show, except Lily will be having premonitions into the future...PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Can't Deny It

**Premonitions**

**Radio Free Roscoe**

**Chapter 1: Can't Deny It**

I sat there on my bed staring at the ceiling wondering how I had known this was to happen. It was a wish for some, but nobody knew about me having a "gift" as most would call it... I call it my living hell. At 14 years old, I'm supposed to be having fun with my four best friends, not lying in bed for the next vision. I got these views of Travis and I kissing a while back, so I knew how to respond, I was just waiting for the right day. Then there was that fight with Audrey and I... god I hated her, but I didn't understand why untill that day, when she made fun of my soon-to-be-new-best-friend Parker. These things happen to less than 1 in 1 trillion people, guess I'm unluck-

KNOCK, my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on my wooden bedroom door.

"Lily, may I come in?" a familiar voice spoke from behind my door.

"Sure..." I lied, in reality, I didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to think. Think about the premonitions of the future I had been receieving, but nope, couldn't do that, because I had to act like nothing happened. I plastered a smile on my face and welcomed my friend into my room.

"Hey, ready to go to school?" The boy asked me. He was very cute, almost all my girlfriends had crushes on him. With his light brown hair and ocean green eyes, who wouldn't fall for him? Hell, I did, but for some reason I had pulled away from our kiss.

"I guess, don't have much of a choice now do I?" My voice dripped with acidic sarcasm, and I felt as if I had burnt a hole through him.

"Lily, I can come back later, while you aren't hating me." He said coldly. No. I've lost most of my sanity through the visions, I'm not losing my friends.

"I'm not mad at you! I just..." I said while trying to come up with a good lie,"I just hate thinking about mean teachers, sucky caf food, and Ray pulling my braids." I said jokingly, maybe this day wouldn't be so awful.

"Good point Lil, good point." he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed and we walked to school together, eventually meeting with Ray, Robbie and Parker.

"Hey Randy, what's shakin bacon?" My hyperactive friend Parker spoke to me. Today was going to be good, I get to be normal, no more visions.

"Nothing much Parker, although, with this being a Friday and me having nothing to do Saturday..." I hinted about going out for a fun night with Parker.

"Sorry Randy, wish I could, but you know that project? The one I am forced to work with Nadia on? Well we made plans this weekend to work on that." Parker said apologetically.

"It's fine, I wish you luck in surviving that thought." I joked, she smiled and left out group to find Nadia to definete the plans tonite. "Any of you free?" I asked my three guy friends.

"I've got practice... for some things..." Robbie declared shakily... anyone with common sense could tell when he was lying.

"Oh come on Robbie, we all know you're going out with Kim tomorrow, don't hide it."

"No... really, I've got practice... I play the tuba." he said hurringly and rushed indoors. Wow, if one thing that kid couldn't do was tell lies and get away with it.

"Ray, Travis?" I asked pleadingly.

"I wish I could Lily, but Grace asked me out tonite." Ray spoke.

"Grace? Audrey's popular bitch friend Grace?" I replied, using profane language. I little honesty never hurt anyone, well maybe with those words it did, but I didn't care, I hated Grace.

"So you two know each other?" Ray joked as the bell rang. "Later guys." he said as he hurried to class. I turned to Travis,

"Let me gues... Yoga Practice, Meditation Hour and Tea Time for Mr. Strong." I laughed, he gave a small smile as we walked to our first class.

"Actually... I'm very free tomorrow, if you want to do something it would be cool with me." Travis spoke.

"Okay, this is great, how about you come over to my house and we have cheesy-movie-marathon-night."

"Sounds great, I'll bring Terminator." he joked. Travis hated cheesy action films, anything with Arnold Schwartzinegger.

"Okay, see you..." I said and whispered into his ear. "At RFR, later." I said as I dismissed myself to class. My morning schedule was amazingly fun-tastic: Advanced Math, French, Biology and to make everything even 5 times more fun... Phys Ed. Since I was practically falling asleep at lunch because of my Phys Ed right before it, my Berry Lemonade Jones Soda didn't kick in untill RFR was 3 minutes to starting. I finally felt awake.

"-right?" was all I caught Robbie saying.

"What?" I asked before yawning. Robbie sighed a sigh of unimportance.

"I was thinking today's show could have "Do you believe in Horoscopes" as the questiong of the day, it sounds good RIGHT?" Robbie said repeating everything he had already said once, but me being half asleep has something to do with it.

"Good idea Robbie, let's get on with the show." I said as I slipped on my headphones to broadcast our radio program across our 1200 people population.

"You're listening to..." Robbie spoke

"Radio" Ray added

"Free" Travis said, even thought usually he doesn't speak in the opening.

"Roscoe" I finished, adding happiness into my words. Why shouldn't I? I was happy.

"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering." the ever inquisitive mastermind that was Robbie spoke as hie alter ego,"Do you believe that your horoscope is true? Or That it's a bunch of mumbo-jumbo that is created by mentally unstable people?" he finished as we got a call from "Gemini"

"Hey, gemini, we welcome your personailty to the show, even if it is split." Ray said talking about the Gemini sign, which is twin.

"Thanks Pronto, and I deeply believe in astrology and horoscopes, they come in every teen magazine I get, and one time it told me to go after my crush, so I went after him and we are still together to this day. A Proven fact that horoscopes are real." the caller hung up.

"Thank you Gemini, now we have Leo on line 2. Leo, has your day been roaring?" yet again, pronto told a joke. Ha. Is it weird that now they are just getting on my nerves.

"Umm, no, but thank you for telling that lame joke." the called began, as Ray stuck his tongue out at an invisible person."I don't believe in horoscopes, they are just a bunch of people with no social lives, so they make up a bunch of stupid planets and names and everything to get people interested." the caller hung up.

"Well... thank you Leo, now it's time for a song that isn't stupid of made up." I spoke as I gave Travis the que and he switched a few switches and "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World started to play.

"Where do you guys stand on horoscopes?" Robbie asked my friends and I.

"Well, I for one think-" I stop mid sentence as I lose part of my vision and grey clouds seem to sweep over my eyes. This always happenes before I get a horrible premonition, but this one is different, there is a person I know in this one. And he's one of my best friends.

End of Chapter 1

**_A/N: So I know it's not my best, but I'm reading the book "Premonitions" and I thought, HELL, I can write this involving RFR! So I did, and this is what you get. BTW I also suggest you read Jude Watson's book "Premonitions."_**

**_Much Love,_**

**_Manda_**


	3. The Vision

**Premonitions**

**Radio Free Roscoe**

**Chapter 2: The Vision**

**A/N: K...ummm, don't have much to say, please keep reviewing and enjoying this as much as I do when I write it! **

**Disclaimer: I own RFR... YEAHUH!! Now... let's just see who REALLY believes me...**

..._A boy..._

..._A boy walking down an aisle..._

_Was it a wedding? A Store? A hallway through his house? I hadn't figured that out quite yet..._

..._a long box, people staring at it with a look of sadness on their faces... It hit me that this was no store, no wedding and not his house. This was a funeral. Someone had died... and this boy was deeply hurt. The boy was Travis, but I didn't recognize him as Travis... I recognized him as a victim... why was I thinking this way? Than I realized I wasn't me in this vision, I was someone completely different...I looked at the casket and realized I felt satisfied, why would I feel--- It than hit me... harder than a bundle of bricks to my chest---I was in the mind of the person who killed him/her. I felt myself get up and walk to the casket, the person's face was blurry, but when I bent over the casket to place flowers near this person, I-as myself-sucked air back so quickly I nearly choked, the person in the casket was Audrey._

"No... No you can't die!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and opened them again, I realized I had screamed that not only in front of my friends... but on the air.

"Um, why thank you Shady... apparently, you don't like horoscopes all to well." Pronto covered for me, and Smog shoved a song on, instead of the beat lulling me into bliss, it gave me a splitting headache. Three sets of eyes stared at me, as if waiting for an answer for why I screamed about death just 2 minutes ago.

"Lil, is something wrong?" Travis asked from his booth.

"No... why would you think that?" I faked a smile, yea nothing was wrong, I just saw Audrey die of a murder... what could possibly be wrong?

"Well, you just belted out that 'someone couldn't die' I just thought it might just mean something." Travis said. He was right. As Always. But I didn't want him to be at all.

"If I told you guys, you would just laugh...or run as far away from me as possible." I said. It was true! Try telling your friends you see visions of the future and see how many of them are still by your side afterwards.

"Come on Lily, you know us well enough, and you know we wouldn't laugh or run." Robbie tried to reassure me. It was perfect timing too, I'll just tell them RFR is about to be back and would rather not discuss it on air.

"I would, but RFR is almost back, maybe later." I said, as the song ended.

"Sorry to disappoint all you listeners out there, but RFR will end early today due to a serious family problem." Robbie spoke into the mic.

"So listen in on Monday, as we try to finish a better show." Ray said, and before I knew it Travis put in a new song and the four of us were sitting on the couch, some were on the floor, and they were waiting for my answer to my random yelling earlier in the show.

"Please Lily, we want to know what's bugging you." Travis said in a voice that made any girl melt, and I was no different. I had been in love with him forever it seemed, but never really acted off it.

"And I want you to know, but it's difficult to tell anyone!" I spoke in my defense, I wasn't ready to let anyone know this yet.

"Lily, if you don't want to tell anybody it's fine, but we just want to let you know that we will always be here if you are ready to talk to someone about it." Ray said. He had been my best friend forever, and recently things got horribly difficult around him. He had a huge thing for me, and I liked him... but only as friends, I wanted our relationship to be purely platonic, but I didn't believe that was going to happen.

"Thanks you guys. You are the best friends any girl could have." I said as they all smiled and left me alone in the underground. It gave me time to think.

What am I supposed to do with this information? Go to the police and tell them I had a vision of one of the most evil persons in the world? Go to Audrey and tell her I had a vision about her dying? Keep it to myself and then feel horribly guilty when the unthinkable happens? This was too much for a 14 year old girl to worry about, maybe I'll walk it off.

I left the underground and slowly walked step by step from the underground to Mickey's and glanced inside, only one person was sitting inside, she looked sad, and was playing with her straw which was inside of her milkshake. I entered, knowing that maybe this was what I needed to do. When she saw me coming towards her she started to get ready to leave.

"No don't!" I said to her, as she just glared at me. I sensed she didn't want to talk to me.

"Why should I stay?" she asked me.

"Because I need to talk to you... why are you here alone anyway?"

"My friends have boyfriends now... they don't have much time for me anymore." She stated. Deep inside of me I felt horrible, but I understood how she felt.

"Same here, all my friends are busy this weekend." I gave her a smile.

"Is that why you are here? To exchange weekend plans?" she said in sarcasm.

"No... it's just...is there anybody mad at you? Or... after you?" I asked her, and obviously scared the hell out of her.

"What in the hell are you talking about Lily? This is definitely not anyway to approach someone that you aren't friends with!" she shouted at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" I apologized. Then I decided if I wanted to tell her... I had to tell her what I saw. "Audrey, I've come to tell you something, so please listen." I begged her.

"You've got 5 minutes, and I reserve the right to walk out on you at anytime." She said. It was a hard deal, but I had 5 minutes to get out something to a person I hated, when I couldn't even tell my best friends.

"Okay... I saw your funeral. I was in the mind of someone who killed you. I don't know who did it though, but I saw you in the casket, and I knew I needed to saw something." I said, I looked over at Audrey.

"You are kidding me right?" she snickered.

"As much as I wish I was, I'm not," I said with the utmost serious look on my face that I could ever have on.

"Right..." she said as she walked off.

"You have a crush on Ray." I said, staring at the empty space where she was sitting.

"What?" she said both scared and astounded at the same time.

"Ever since Travis broke your heart, and I broke Ray's... you guys have clicked, and you can't deny it any longer." I said.

"Okay, I haven't even told that to Lynn yet... how'd you know?" she sat back down across from me.

"I told you... I know what's going on."

"Prove it again, than I'll consider that I'll be murdered...What is my deepest secret ever?" she said... knowing that I would never guess, but I found out, I felt her pain from that night.

"That you are not a virgin." I said bluntly. I stared at me.

"How do you know that, I told no one... not even my parents." She whispered.

"Please believe me than."

"I have no other choice." She said.

"Okay, than just be on the look-out, anything suspicious call me, or if we are at school, let me know." I said before I left for home. Now it was raining and I was freezing. Each drop of rain felt like a brick of ice hitting me. Finally I was home, and tomorrow was Saturday, I needed to call Travis to see what time he as going to be over.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Hi Rachel, is Travis home?" I asked sweetly.

"Hey Lily, yea sure hold on," Travis' sister was always so nice, he never really talked about her that much though, I wasn't sure why.

"Hey Lily," Travis' amazing voice rang through my ears

"Hey Trav, I was just wondering what time you were coming over tomorrow?" I asked him.

"You want to get started at about 1?" he asked me.

"Sounds great!" I said, with a smile on my face, and this one wasn't fake.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow Lily." He said sweetly.

"Wait Travis..." I wasn't sure why I said this.

"Yea?"

"I am going to tell you why I said that at RFR, really I am, just when I'm ready." I said, still not sure why I was saying these things.

"No rush Lil, we have the rest of our lives, and I'm pretty sure we'll still be best of friends when we are 80." He said, we exchanged goodbyes, and hung up. I told my mom my friends were coming over for movie time tomorrow. We would be alone and my mom always needed to know if that was to happen. My mom and dad work, and my sister is off at college until Christmas. She said it was fine, and I left to my room. I needed advice...not with the visions but with Travis, I knew who I needed to call.

"Lily... you're only 14." My older sister said over the phone.

"Still! I think he likes me too, what do I do? He's coming over tomorrow and we will be alone... what do I do?" I asked desperately.

"Try and hold his hand, that's always a sweet gesture, and nothing too gigantic in case he doesn't feel the same way."

"What would be to gigantic?" I asked jokingly, but she answered.

"Like trying to make out with him on your bed." She laughed and we hung up. That was it, I was done with these visions for now, and I was going to enjoy being 14 and in love.

End of chapter 2

**A/N: Okay... you all know who the person is now, will Lily have another vision? Keep here and find out!**

****

**Much Love,**

**Manda**


End file.
